Lotus vs Chrimson
by lebanese
Summary: After Kim died, Ron is given a chance to travel back in time and save her. He must access his full power in time or perish against the power of Monkey Fist the Chrimson master


Doesn't include STD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave**

Ron was kneeling next to a grave with a red rose in his hand.

His eyes were watery, he couldn't believe it happened,

He could have saved her,

But he didn't have enough power

There was no trace left of her.

No one could have survived that explosion.

The grave was empty, he knew it but didn't care.

**I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

Ron's eyes started to stream tears.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

He slamed his fist to the ground with anger.

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

He clutched some of the dirt.

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

After tightening his fist, he let go of the dirt.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

He stood up.

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

He threw the red flower over the grave.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

It started to rain.

**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

"Fist will never get away with it Kim, he is going to pay".. Lightning striked ..."Big time" Ron slammed his fist to his hand creating a blue spark..."He doesn't know what he did" Ron's eyes flashed blue... "he doesn't know what I can do".. Lightning striked again.

Ron started to walk away when a blue glowing figure appeared behind him.

"Stoppable" The figure spoke... Ron stopped but didn't turn back... "Your sole is troubled... why?"

"Like thats a question" Ron continued walking.

"I am here to help you"

Ron stopped again.."You could have helped me in my fight... you could have increased my power"

"It is against the rules, a warrior must be worthy of the power"

"Then I guess I am not worthy" Ron continued walking away.

"There is a way to save her" the figure spoke.

Ron instantly turned back..."What?"

"I can send you back in time"

"How?"

"It is dangerous but possible"

"Won't Fist know?"

"He already does, we should hurry"

"What will happen?"

"You will be sent back in time for about three days, you must prepare your self for battle, I am breaking the rules by helping you... but I cannot help you more... inorder to access the full Lotus power you must be worthy of it... Fist already accessed it"

"What? but he is evil?" Ron's eyes bugged out.

"The power knows no good nor evil... it knows will power and skill... if you fight him before accessing the power... you won't survive"

"I understand" Ron responded.

"Very well... and as a gift.." the figure gave Rona rapped white glass sphere.." Keep this close to you.. it will help you in time"

Ron gladly took it... "Thank you" Ron smiled as the old man..

"Don't fail us" the man disappeared.

A portal appeared next to Ron..

He jumped into it and emerged in his room.

Without hesitation he picked his phone and called Kim's house.

The other end of the line was picked up,

_"Hello?"_

Ron's eyes were filled with joy..

"Hey Kim" Ron started to give away tears of happiness..

_"hey Ron want to go to BN, I am hungry"_

Ron wiped away a tear.."Sure I'll pick you up"

Ron closed the phone and looked at the white sphere in his hand. He put it in a safe place.

He looked at the sky..."Thanks"

_to be continued..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
